Something Unexpected
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: This was unexpected, especially when we are from different sides of the ShinRa security; a SOLDIER and a wannabe...who was aware that men could have this happen...CloudZack MPreg. Don't like it, don't read, that's all I ask.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this fan fiction; they are the ownership of Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this fan fiction; they are the ownership of Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

AN: Okay, this is my first time attempting a MPreg story; I never use to be a supporter of the form of fan fiction writing, but I decided after a few or so different Cloud/Leon and Cloud/Zack one's to try my hand it. Sorry if I don't go into too many details or add in that many people and kind of spoil it a little with using at least ONE FFVII: Crisis Core character. ; Sorry folks, but, anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 1

Endings are a thing that we always fear, even when the ending is of times that were happy, only to end in tragedy; settings are created to create these perfected or clichéd endings. Rain is a common factor in these endings, they represent falling tears that fall with each moment, tears had many times fallen from the man's face; tears of joy, pain, anguish, embarrassment, and sorrow. Tears of joy had fallen the day he had found himself able to come to grips with everything, reality that he could truly find himself in the man at his side; they fell during times of their joy being shared when they found themselves in one another. Making every part of their beings scream and cry out, anguished screams as their bodies were racked with utter joy, Cloud would always find himself being rocked underneath as Zack's hips pushed in harder and harder. He would scream if it didn't mean he wasn't purely and blissfully happy to have the man showing him joy, blissful joy.

Things had been a rocky start at the start, neither one wanting to accept the other's feelings, brushing it off as a simple crush, but it wasn't, "Mnh…mnh…Z-Zack…" Cloud's voice was panting as he sunk his fingers in the man's back, "I-I-I-I….I'm going to come…"

The rough form of the man towering over him panted as he crushed his lips against the man's, "…I know…just hold on, babe…we're almost there…just bare with me…" his hips were rocking harder and harder against the man, feeling everything in the man as he felt his lover's fingernails cutting him with claw-like strength, "Just hold on…"

Cloud was doing all he could to hold on as he felt himself gasping for air as his back arched back as far as it would allow, it was coming, something was coming, he felt he would break, and it did as their rollercoaster ended.

Nothing was thought to come of it, Cloud had the normal aches and pains that came with their rollercoaster fun, but it was lasting longer then usual. It was growing into almost two to three months that he had been feeling odd compared to the other times before; several of the men had started poking fun at the glow that was illuminating around him.

"Hey Strife, did you fall into a Mako Reactor or something?"

"Here comes the walking Mako beam."

"I wonder if his underwear glows too!"

"Ask Zack Fair, he should now, the two of them are 'bunk buddies', isn't that right, Strife?"

It took all of his self being to not turn around and retaliate at their words, it was embarrassing to walk through the Compound and have their cat calls calling out to him, even if they were taunting. Everything in him wanted to cry but he had to hold it together because it would only give them more reason to taunt him even more. He never was one for eating breakfast, but lately, that had changed, strangely he would get sick after eating breakfast. Zack had noticed Cloud was spending more and more time in the bathroom of their small shared dorm; it made him feel as if there was nothing he could do to help his blond lover.

"GAH! GNH! …I don't remember eating…th…BLEH!" Cloud did all he could from collapsing against the porcelain throne and making friends with it as he shakily kept himself up on his feet, "…I don't feel so good."

Zack had been put out on a Mission in the time that Cloud had been kept back at the Compound, it was coming upon the annual physical and Cloud's unit was next to be checked over. As hard as it was to leave him, unnervingly aware that something was wrong with him; he had to follow orders much the same as Cloud had to, but when Cloud didn't show up for the Physical, word reached him.

"Hey Zack, have you seen Cloud Strife?" a random member of Cloud's unit called out to the SOLDIER as the man was working his way back into the Compound from an almost three month mission, "Our Commander is kind of peeved that he didn't show up for the Annual Physical."

Zack eyed the man with a look of tired dismay; he was half hearing what the man was saying, but when he heard Cloud's name mentioned; his attention seemed to perk up, "What did you say?" all of his attention was now focused, as tired as he was.

The man scratched the back of his head as he repeated himself, "Cloud Strife didn't show up for the Annual Physical," no sooner had he answered the man then he stood there in utter shock as he saw the proud 2nd Class SOLDIER turn a shade of grey, "Sir, are you alright?"

"I need to find him," Zack's half sleep state washed off him as he darted for the dorm; his feet couldn't move fast enough as he scrambled up the numerous number of stairs, now and again tripping in his still half asleep state, "Damn stairs, someone should put in for an elevator."

Cloud had managed to clean up the mess he had made of the pristine bathroom; changed out of the outfit he had been given as a member of the small Soldier core of ShinRa Electric Company, and into a baggy shirt that he had pulled out of Zack's side of the room. Smelling the man's scent against his nose seemed to comfort him, but it didn't help to calm his aching stomach; he had made a promise to not only himself, but to Zack, whenever things got hard he wouldn't cry. Not a single sight or hint of a tear would caress down his perfect, soft, pale face. Biting into the inside of his cheek was a method he had hoped would help but it only made the stomach pains jump into his throat as he fought off the need to run to his new friend made of porcelain.

"…What's happening to me? I never ate that casserole so why is my stomach hating me…mnh…I need Zack," he buried his face into the pillow as he tried to fight off the aching in his stomach as he tried to fight the tears stinging at his eyes.

Zack was in a panic as he finally managed to make it up the final flight of stairs, huffing, puffing, and panting, sweat dripping down his face, _Man I'm out of shape or these damn stairs needed to be changed out for something else_.

Everything in him was screaming to just get to Cloud and find out why he skipped out on the Physical; either out of protest because he couldn't go with Zack or else there was another reason, "Cloud, Cloud, please answer the door, Cloud," Zack was panting as he pounded on the door, but there was no answer_…Damn it, don't you do this to me…don't ignore me and act like a little kid over something as stupid as this._

Cloud had fallen into sleep after succumbing to the feeling of crying; he had hoped that sleeping would help the pain, but it was only a dull pain as of now, not compared to the pounding coming from the bedroom door.

"CLOUD, DAMN IT, OPEN THE DOOR!" Zack was furious at this point as he tired everything in his power to get the door open, the last resort was to, "…Cloud?"

Kick the door open.

Zack brushed back the hair from his face as he slowly moved over to the bed where he found the blond silently sleeping curled up on the bed wearing one of his shirts; he couldn't bring himself to be mad at him as he sat on the edge of the bed. His fingers worked up through the blonde's soft hair as he felt the man began to shift slightly, but all that came out was a pained grunt. Zack felt at a loss for why the man would react as such or why the scent of something sick was coming from the bathroom or even the man's breath.

"…Cloud, hey, you gotta wake up or else you'll miss out on dinner," Zack brushed his hand against the man's face as he brushed his lips against the man's forehead, that seemed to make the man stir.

Food was the last thing he wanted as Cloud's face started to contort into a look of absolute ill as he woke up and headed for the bathroom again, "I guess that's a 'No' on food?"

Cloud managed to come out of the bathroom looking just as bad as before as he attempted to feign on a smile as he sat back down on the bed next to Zack, resting his head against the man's shoulder, "Sorry for worrying you…"

"You didn't worry me…" Zack tried to lie, but he knew better then anyone that lying to the blond was not his best suit as he felt Cloud lightly slug him in the arm, "Okay, so maybe I was worried when I found out you didn't go to the Physical…why didn't you?"

Cloud shifted up off the bed as he wrapped his hands around his stomach, "I didn't feel good, and I'm still sore in places after our last escapade, it shouldn't be lasting this long. I'm getting looks, cat calls and teased from the others that for some reason other then me, they can tell I'm glowing," he started to blush with embarrassment, "…Do I look like I'm glowing to you?"

"…You're always glowing to me, this way I can always find you when I want to…"Zack lightly pecked him on the cheek as he twined his fingers with Cloud's as he brought his gaze towards his, "Even now you are…"

"Don't tease," he was blushing even harder now, "There is also something else that's different; I've been feeling sick even if I didn't eat anything that could've made me sick…"

Zack was no Doctor or any real genius when it came to matters like this, "I think its best you went to the Physical and had the Doc check you out, its probably nothing and I guess I went a little rough on you more then usual," he nervously chuckled as he tried to hide the guilt etching across his face.

"But Zack…" Cloud never liked going to the Physical, it was always a chance for the pervert of a Doctor to grope him without getting busted for it, and it allowed the Nurse's to make eyes at him or even unconsciously flirt with him, "…I don't want to go in there alone."

Zack wouldn't hear for it as he pulled the man along with him down the many flights of stairs he had just flown up to reach his possibly in trouble lover as he walked him over to the Physical; Cloud seemed to tense more and more as they got closer; Zack was feeling the after effects of the man squeezing his hand as hard as if it were the hilt of a sword. The flirting eyes of the Nurse's began as Cloud attempted to bury his face into the back of Zack's shirt, but the next hand he felt on him wasn't Zack's but the Doctor as he nearly screamed.

"So, Mr. Strife, you decided to show up after all," the Doctor's face contorted into a sick and twisted look of pure enjoyment; he watched Cloud's face turn to a sick color as he wrapped his arms tighter around Zack's waist, "Let's begin shall we?"

"Doc, would be alright if I stayed with him; he's been acting a little funny since I got back," Zack glanced over his shoulder as he looked down at the shaking form of the fragile form of his lover attached to him; he could see the man was shaking more then usual and there was no explainable way that it could be related to his odd demeanor, "I think he'll be more comfortable with someone he knows in the room with him."

As much as the Doctor wished he could've had the man alone with him, so that his sick and lustful desires could be fulfilled, he knew that denying such a request with the man standing there was not in his best interests, "Fine, you may come in with him for the Exam, but for his results, I'll have to ask that you leave us alone."

"Whatever Doc," Zack knew full well what the man was capable of, he had gone through the same period with the Doctor; he nearly lost his virginity to the man and not in a way that he wished it to be lost, "…See Cloud, it's going to be alright."

Cloud seemed to loosen up as Zack's hands squeezed the man's gripping one's back as he brought him up next to him; the Physical was the typical thing that would be done for the male population, but it seemed to come to an end once the Doctor figured he had the results. The look of strange lust that had been there was now replaced with a look of confusion and inability to understand how it could be at all possible as he came back scratching the back of his head. Cloud had fallen asleep in Zack's arms and waking him up to hear what the Doctor had to say was not something he wished to do as he saw the confused man walk up.

"Well…this is rather odd…I don't know how it's possible," the Doctor mumbled the sentence as if it was a mantra for calming himself, but he knew denying the inevitable and putting it off wasn't going to work, "Well, I have the results back."

Zack shifted as he let the man rest against the bench as he walked up to the Doctor, "So, what's the verdict?"

"I would've given these to the Patient himself, but, I don't think the Patient himself is going to believe a word of this either way," the Doctor was trying his best to not sound paranoid or taken back by the discovery.

"Well as you can see, he's out like a light; he's had a rough day and I'm sure making him stay any longer isn't going to make him an even more enjoyable person later."

"Alright, well…this may sound as if it's not possible for a man to be this way, but…well, in his case…I guess that doesn't count for him."

Zack scratched his head in confusion, "Stop beating around the bush, what is wrong with him or is there something wrong with him?"

"He's pregnant."

Talk about being blunt, and it wasn't something Zack was ready for as the Doctor's words seemed to echo around him as he tried to take it in, but there was no denying it; their last rollercoaster ride had brought about something.

And in nine months, they would be parents, "What?"

Author's End Note: Well, didn't expect that did you folks? Either way, I hope you aren't to put off by this attempted so far Zack/Cloud MPreg. If you enjoy this, or have any opinions on how this could be further improved, please send me a Review to let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this fan fiction; they are the ownership of Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this fan fiction; they are the ownership of Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

AN: Okay, this is my first time attempting a MPreg story; I never use to be a supporter of the form of fan fiction writing, but I decided after a few or so different Cloud/Leon and Cloud/Zack one's to try my hand it. Sorry if I don't go into too many details or add in that many people and kind of spoil it a little with using at least ONE FFVII: Crisis Core character. ; Sorry folks, but, anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 2

"I know it may seem kind of strange, but…" the Doctor's hands were wringing with nervousness as he watched the proud SOLDIER pace the floor, running his hands through his hair, "I guess, Congratulations?"

Zack's mind was racing, there was no possibility that any of this was true; it wasn't possible that one night of something they had done time and time again could result in this. Men never got pregnant, how was it humanly possible, "I still didn't hear you…could you run it by me again?"

The Doctor's eyes contorted into a look of confusion, "What more is there to tell you, Mr. Fair, your friend or whatever you consider him is pregnant. Need I further explain myself?" he was serious as he looked up at Zack as he stopped him, "You have to think about what you are going to do? Let this go through…or do a different method of dealing with this situation. Because the fact that someone like him with you is already frowned upon here, but allowing something like his situation go on isn't going to go unnoticed and its going to leave a black mark on the Company."

Zack became sick to his stomach, not the same sickness that his blond lover had been suffering; the man was suggesting that he tell not only best friend, but also lover, that they get rid of the evidence of their escapade that had resulted in this current situation.

"What are you saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying? I'm suggesting you consider seeing a friend of mine that deals with these sort of situations, the ShinRa Electric Company can not deal with something like this and there is no help for people that land on a situation like this," the man wasn't being blunt, career or love life with playing the role of Daddy, what was it going to be?

Zack looked back at the sleeping form of the angelic blond; he had put this Hell on him, and telling him the news was going to kill him, "…Screw the Company, I'm not letting this ruin my life or my career…and you can tell the President that."

"Think about it, Zack, how are you going to care for him when he reaches the due date, you only have so many excuses for rushing to his aid when something happens. How long do you think you can keep up the charade of ruining to a false call from Angeal or someone else?" the Doctor was attempting all he could to get Zack to reconsider his decision as he saw the man lift the blond up into his arms, bridal style; his stance and demeanor never once changing, "There is only so many lies you can spread before someone figures them out, and then…"

Zack knew he was getting into something deep by planning out lies he was going to use to cover for running to Cloud's aid, "…Then I'll escape from this place and no one will know about this," his footsteps headed for the door as he worked back to their dorm, placing the sleeping blond onto the bed; he never once moved, "…I would rather see you smile instead of hate me forever for making you do something so wrong."

"…Stop talking and come to bed," Cloud muttered out as he as he pulled at Zack's arm, "You're giving me a headache and you know how I am with headaches."

"Fine, but in the morning…I have something to tell you," Zack softly kissed his forehead as he laid down behind him, draping his arms down across the man's chest, pulling him in close to him; his hands flushing up under his shirt, letting them rest, _In only nine months, huh? A lot can happen in only nine months._

Dawn was broken by a different sound come the morning, fists were pounding on the bedroom door as angry voices perforated the door, Cloud flinched in his sleep at the sounds; Zack heard them as he tightened his grip on the man's waist softly so as to not hurt him and the new life forming inside of the man. Cloud was whimpering in his sleep as he heard their angry voices; they were out for blood and it scared him as he turned towards Zack, burying his head in the man's chest.

"…I know, Cloud…I hear them, just ignore them, remember what I taught you? Pretend like you don't hear them and if you do this long enough, with much success of showing this…they should go away," his head rested in the crook of the man's neck, nuzzling his nose softly up against the man's neck, "…Listen to only my voice, forget about them."

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, FAIR! WE KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN THERE! OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE WE BREAK IT DOWN! WE WON'T HAVE YOU TWO SHAMING OUR NAMES WITH LITTLE ESCAPADE!" boots could be heard slamming against the door as their voices began to rise higher and higher, the sound of boots running to the room was heard, "OPEN IT NOW BEFORE WE GET ONE OF THE OLDER SOLDIERS!"

Cloud felt like screaming, but he couldn't do it that would give them the satisfaction to further harass them; his soft, cold tears were falling against Zack's chest as his gripped tightened on the man's back. Zack felt helpless and at an utter roadblock on how to calm the storm raging outside his door along with helping the shaking form in his arms, but salvation was coming as the sounds of a gruff voiced man shouting at the man caused them to scatter.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU MONSTERS! GET BACK TO YOUR POSTS BEFORE I SEND YOU OFF WITH A WHACK UPSIDE THE HEAD!" boots went slapping against the metal stairs as they scrambled away like cockroaches the minute a light switch was turned on.

Zack heard them leave as he pulled away from Cloud, but the man held onto him in fear that they could still be outside willing to do harm, "I'm just going to go see who it is…I'll be back."

"Zack Fair," the voice came through the door, unaware Zack had his hand on the door handle.

"Depends on who wants to know," Zack was hesitant to answer in fear of being pulled away from Cloud; the man was already unstable as it was, shaking his world again wasn't worth it.

"Stand down, Zack, it's only me," the voice was familiar as the door started cracking open under his hand; it had set Zack on edge as he backed away to be with Cloud in case it was all an elaborate hoax, "It's alright…you're safe."

Cloud's face was buried in Zack's shoulder as Zack sat in utter disbelief of the sight of his old mentor standing in his doorway, "Angeal?"

"So, that's what's going on…I would've killed the Doctor had I not been a member of SOLDIER…" Zack closed his eyes softly as he played with the rim of his cup of tea as he watched his mentor take it all in, "I don't know how Cloud is going to take this…I feel like all of this is my fault."

Angeal was a man of morals and for as long as he had known Zack; he had known the man to be a child in a sense, even now, he could see the child likeness in him, but this time he saw him as a frightened child that believed it had broken a priceless family heirloom. Zack was doing all he could to keep it together, but after the situation involving the raging mob at his door; it was hard to not break down into tears.

"…You really have taken on a heavy burden here, Zack," Angeal stood up as he walked up behind his student as to comfort him, "Do what you feel is right, and if you feel you have to leave…I'll do all I can to help."

"Thanks," Zack embraced his mentor as he looked over to Cloud who had buried himself under the sheets, "I'm sure we'll pull through this."

Angeal took his leave, making sure that there weren't any men lurking, hoping to take a shot at the men now that Angeal had left and much to his surprise, there was not a single man on the floor. Not a single door cracked open as the sound of his footsteps padded down the metal cat walk and off into the unknown shadows. Zack had a lot on his mind as he brushed his fingers through his hair as he sat down on the bed with his back to the cowering blond. How was he going to explain that he was going to need time off as the pregnancy moved on and the time for their child…_their _child, it was a concept he hadn't come to grips with just yet. All he knew he wasn't going to leave the man to raise it alone; he would promise himself and the man in his life only that, leaving them was the last thing he wanted to do.

Cloud found that Angeal had left as he came out from under the sheets, wrapping his arms around the man's waist from behind, resting his head into the middle of the man's back, "Is it true…is it true that I'm with child or is it some elaborate joke?"

"You know I would never joke about something as serious as this…" Zack brushed his hands against Cloud's as he brought them up, standing up as he sat back on the bed, having Cloud straddle his lap as he kissed softly at the man's knuckles, "…Remember how you asked me if I thought you were glowing?"

Cloud only softly nodded as he looked away.

Zack brought the man's face back to his; he had curled Cloud's fingers in his own as he wrapped them around the man's chin, deeply, sweetly, kissing the blonde's lips; leaving soft pleading pecks against them as they parted, "You are glowing radiance now, it's a beacon of hope right now," he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, a hand brushing up through the back of the man's head as he lowered them into the bed, kissing into the lips once again, "…Its all going to work out."

"I want to believe that…" Cloud softly spoke out as he mimicked Zack's actions, but both hands brushed up into the hair.

They were lost in one another, hope was the only thing that was going to keep them going through this chaotic situation; Zack found himself back out on mission's again which left Cloud to deal with his life on his own. Luckily, both men had cell phones that allowed for unlimited text messaging. Whenever either one of them got a moment they would text one another to check in on the other.

SOLDIER1: How you doing today, babe?

BLONDEKITTEN: Can't complain, did you know that your ankles swell when you're pregnant?

SOLDIER1: Ha, ha, ha, no, I wasn't aware of that…sorry that I can't be there for you hugs

BLONDEKITTEN: Don't worry about it. Just worry about getting back here in one piece, this child is not growing up without a Father.

SOLDIER1: I'm trying, babe, I seriously am…one more month, at least that's what Angeal and Tseng are saying.

BLONDEKITTEN: No rush…sigh

SOLDIER1: Hey, don't you go turning emo on me…I miss you enough as it is…

BLONDEKITTEN: I'm trying, it's just with being pregnant, I've been having these mood swings, and…man, its freezing over here.

SOLDIER1: Let me guess, hot and cold chill swings?

BLONDEKITTEN: How did you know? Now it's too hot! GOD! GET THESE DAMN GLOVES OFF MY HANDS AND EVERYTHING UNDONE!

Zack had to stop momentarily as he tried to not blush or gush with an almost complete perverted desire to see the man undressing and opening every part of his uniform to get out of the heat wave. It was almost enough to make him hunger for him more then anything, missions at almost three to four months at a time was putting a strain on them, especially their love life.

SOLDIER1: XD Let's just say, I'm trying to sneak in a little reading time to read up on this little bump in our lives, and before you start, that bump part wasn't as a stupid pun rolls eyes

Cloud could only laugh as he tried to not laugh so hard, when he did, it might of seemed kind of funny, but when he did laugh; he looked like the image of old Saint Nicholas from the classic Children's Christmas tale of 'The Night Before Christmas'. Now and again he had been feeling the baby moving around, and hiding his growing belly was getting harder as the months rolled on. Finding reason to wear oversized t-shirts under his uniform jacket was getting harder and harder to explain to his Commander. Even the look's he was getting was getting harder and harder to avoid from the others around him.

BLONDEKITTEN: I wasn't aware you were capable of humor

SOLDIER1: Keep it up and I might ask to get extended on purpose

BLONDEKITTEN: ….

SOLDIER1: I don't mean it…you know that. I would do anything to be back there with you even if it meant self inflicting my self with a long term injury…

BLONDEKITTEN: …You do that and you'll wish you were on Missions

SOLDIER1: ; I was kidding, can't you take a joke?

BLONDEKITTEN: So, you're saying this whole thing is a joke?

SOLDIER1: No, Cloud it's not like that

BLONDEKITTEN: No, I see what it is…I'm nothing, but a fat cow isn't it?

SOLDIER1: NO!

BLONDEKITTEN: YES! YES IT IS!

-Text with BLONDEKITTEN has ended-

"Damn it Cloud," Zack closed his phone as he pocketed it; it was truly becoming a long nine months.

Cloud had hit the stage of mood swings, the strange food cravings had come and gone, and he was only a few or so short months away from having the baby; he had put off going to the Doctors in fear of being made a personal guinea pig for the entire Company. Many of the others in his group had noticed his changing personality and demeanor, no one dared to approach him.

"Fair, everything alright?" one of the men that had been put with Zack as a form of protection and eyes on him in case something decided to go wrong asked as he saw that Zack seemed distant.

Zack turned to address the man as he put on a falsified smile, "Yeah, just fine, I just stubbed my toe on this corner here," he winced he kicked the protruding rock outcrop with his foot; it was not meant to go any further, but it hurt worse then he thought, "I'll be done here in a minute."

"Zack," Angeal had seen the man's demeanor lately as he walked over to the him; Zack hadn't moved since lying to the grunt, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just telling him the truth."

"I hardly believe that to be truth, are you trying to get sent home with just cause?"

Zack sighed as he sat down on the outcrop, "…I never knew having a pregnant boyfriend back at Base could be so hard; I miss him like crazy, but dealing with these woman like things he's going through with this child bearing thing…it's hard to know when it's him or if it's the hormones."

"It's hard, I know…" he proceeded to help the man back towards the camp, "But you're strong, and you've got to be strong for him and your child, or else the Higher Ups are going to find out and God who knows what could happen if they found out."

Zack hadn't thought of that as he fished his phone out again, leaving one final message as they came upon the Camp; Tseng had given word to the men they were heading home a few weeks earlier then planned. This seemed to lighten up Zack's demeanor as Angeal gave him a slight smile.

SOLDIER1: Guess who's coming home early?

-Message sent to BLONDEKITTEN-

Cloud had gotten word to report to the Commander's office after the shift was over, as painful as it was to walk with swollen ankles and a balloon spilling out over the top of his pants; it was harder to walk up the small flight of stairs to the man's office. The phone in his pocket started to vibrate that he had gotten a new message, but getting to the Commander's office was priority.

"Strife, its come to our attention that lately you've been acting differently which has lead me to question what is going on with you," the Commander played through the paperwork on his desk.

Cloud shifted uncomfortably between his feet as he tried to stay comfortable, but the baby lately had been kicking harder then usual; he had a feeling D-Day was coming when the child would arrive in the world, "There is nothing wrong sir, just kind of a little uncomfortable lately, personal reasons…" he winced under his breath at the swift kick he had received to his stomach that had coursed into his spine.

The man eyed Cloud's odd demeanor as he could see the man's face twisting in pain that he was failing to hide, "Are you sure? You don't look so good," he was becoming generally concerned as he saw sweat forming on the man's brow; "I think you should sit down."  
"I'm f-fine…" he bit his lower lip as he felt a harder kick that had him nearly doubled over in pain, "Gnh…just a little indigestion that isn't settling well…"

Warning signs were coming and he was doing all he could do to avoid listening to them and giving into them, but the minute something wet started creeping down his thigh and the world growing dark around him; it made him understand that there was no more avoiding them. His pulse was racing as was the pain as he found himself gripping onto the desk as he fell onto his side, gripping his stomach to cover the impact from the unborn child.

"STRIFE!"

"…Z-Zack…g-get…Z-Zack…"

"Get me the Doctor and a gurney; I've got a man down in my office!"

Author End Note: UH OH! What's happening to Cloud?! Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this fan fiction; they are the ownership of Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this fan fiction; they are the ownership of Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

AN: Okay, this is my first time attempting a MPreg story; I never use to be a supporter of the form of fan fiction writing, but I decided after a few or so different Cloud/Leon and Cloud/Zack one's to try my hand it. Sorry if I don't go into too many details or add in that many people and kind of spoil it a little with using at least ONE FFVII: Crisis Core character. ; Sorry folks, but, anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 3

Zack had the worst timing, he had come back half worn out the day he had found out that Cloud had skipped out on the Physical, but he had found the strength to race up almost five flights of stairs to the man's aid. Today just wasn't his day, pressure was on his injured foot hurt, but that was going to have to wait.

"Zack Fair, please report to the Infirmary, Zack Fair," an announcement rang out as the other men from the mission previously wandered off half tired, stinky and sore; Zack feared the worst.

Zack rolled his eyes as Angeal helped him along, "Don't tell me you called them ahead to have someone on call to heal my wounded pride," he chuckled at his own joke as he saw that Angeal was hardly laughing.

"Angeal?"

"Why else do you think you would be called to the Infirmary?"

Zack's face contorted to a look of confusion and utter unknowing of what the man was saying, "Think about it, Cloud's at least nine months pregnant and he sounded like he was having one of his strange mood's, so…"

"NO! OH NO! CLOUD!"

It has been said that when a Mother sees her child in danger, she can amount inhuman strength to lift heavy objects, such as a car, off their child in distress; much like a lioness with protect her cubs from possible danger. Zack had taken on that role as he let his adrenaline numb out the throbbing pain in his possibly fractured foot as he raced towards the Infirmary; fearing the worse for Cloud. He had wanted to be there with him at his side the day this event came, but he had to be a jerk and not stop; he would've given anything to tell his Head Commander that he needed a few weeks off to be with his pregnant lover. What a story that would've been to have to tell the man how it all happened, but that was going to have to wait.

"Zack, hold up one damn minute!" Angeal raced after the fearful raven haired man as he huffed along trying to keep up with the spry young man.

"I don't have a minute! Cloud needs m-"

"GAH!! ARGH!! AAAH!! ZACK WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" the Infirmary became filled with the screams of a pain in pain as the sight of Nurse's rushing here and there as well as the Doctor from the Physical set the room up to help Cloud.

Angeal stopped in his tracks as he saw the ashen look that fell across Zack's face, "Go."

Zack raced further along as he tried to ignore his foot as he raced through Infirmary rooms listening for Cloud's screams as he heard voices talking, "We need to keep this under wraps from ShinRa, he can't know this is going on; those monsters already allow Hojo to do whatever he wants with other people. We can't let that happen to this man."

"GAH! WHERE IS ZACK! I NEED ZACK!" Cloud's face was drenched in profuse sweat as his hair seemed to plaster against his face; tears were forming at the corners of his eyes, "OW! DAMN IT! STOP TOUCHING ME!"

"Sorry Mr. Strife, I should've warned you were checking to see how far along you were before we gave you the okay to push," the Nurse looked up as she saw that Cloud didn't care to hear it anymore as his head fell back; his hands flushed up against his face as he started to softly sob through his hands.

"…I just need Zack…I just need him here…" he wasn't sure if it was the pain talking or if he was still having his odd mood swings as his tears started to softly fall.

Zack heard it all and it broke his heart to see the man so distraught and broken as he walked into the room; he seemed to float into the room as everyone around him seemed to move in slow motion. His hand found its way onto Cloud's shoulder and up to his hand on his face as he held it close to his face; brushing it against his cheek, oh how he had missed the feel of the man against his face. Cloud's face was still an image of loss and distraught; Zack grabbed a small, wet rag off the table on the side of him as he started wiping off the sweat beading the man's beautiful face.

"…I'm here, babe, I'm here…now, you can stop crying because its staining your beautiful face," Zack's lips brushed the words against the man's ear; he saw everything melting away as the chaos of the room slipped back in, Cloud's sky blue eyes stared up hazily at Zack's own eyes, "Told you I'd get here for this."

Cloud's lower lip quivered as he softly chuckled through his tears as he pulled the man into his lips, hungrily and feverishly ravishing them, "…I'd thought you'd never get here."

"I would never miss this."

"Liar."

"Hey…come on, I'm the Mother or Father of this child of ours to be, be nice to me…"

The pains came back again as Cloud's back arched up painfully; his hand nearly crushed Zack's as he started panting and nearly screaming, "Okay Mr. Strife, this is the time, I need you to push when I tell you; you are full dilated and it's starting to come, we can see the head, okay, on the count of three, I need you to push," the Nurse instructed him as she readied to catch the child.

"Come on…if you can take me riding you, you can do it to push out this kid," Zack kissed the man's forehead as he let Cloud cling to his hand as tightly as he wanted as saw the contraction stabbing through the man.

"Okay, Mr. Strife, 1…2…and 3! PUSH!"

"GAH! GNH!"

"Just breathe."

"You're doing fine, Cloud…"

"1…2…and 3! PUSH!"

"GAAAH! MAKE IT STOP!!"

"You're doing fine, come on…"

"One more big push, 1…2…and 3! PUSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

It took everything Cloud had to not feel like he was being ripped open as everything screamed, but it was soon interrupted by the sounds of a new life entering the world. Screaming at full capacity as it cried at the feeling of the cold feel of the new world hitting its bare body; the babe's hair was a stark contrast of the parents; she had blond hair much like her Mother and her eyes were a soft hued purple like her Father's. All ten toes and fingers were intact, but the Mother didn't seem that way; Cloud was utterly exhausted and no amount of soft words from Zack was helping him as Cloud's eyes seemed to close softly. It couldn't have been possible that a child had just come out of him.

"Well Daddy, would you like to hold your new baby?" the Nurse handed the blanket wrapped child to Zack; his eyes were in utter shock of the young life in his arms, softly cooing and mewling baby noises.

Her eyes were hardly open, but she was all there, everything of her; she was every bit the image of her Mother from the small hidden dimples of her soft face, the curling chin that when she pouted made her adorable. It was incredible.

"Hey there…I'm your Daddy and this Sleeping Beauty…" Zack chuckled through a throat choking sob in his throat as he kissed the sleeping delivering Mother on the forehead, "…That's your Mommy. Isn't he pretty?"

All the new babe could do was make gurgling baby happy noises, open and close its eyes as the Nurse stood near him, "I think its time we made sure she's in good health, and let you two get reacquainted."

Zack didn't want to give her up just yet, but he knew he had to give this tiny life over to the Nurse, "…You take care of her…okay?"

"Don't worry, we won't hurt her," the Nurse's smile was soft and gentle; "Do you two have a name for her yet?"

Zack softly nodded as he sat down at Cloud's side, resting his head on the man's bedside, "…We haven't thought of a name just yet because we didn't know if we were having a boy or a girl…"

"When you think of a name, I'm sure it'll be a good one," with that, the Nurse left with the child to go over the necessary things that must be done to assure that a new life is in good health.

Cloud's heart rate was being monitored while he slept; it was feared that with this being the first known case of man giving birth, there was problems to keep aware of in order to assure the patient's well being. Zack's fingers laced in around Cloud's limp ones as he listened to the man's chest rise and fall; it was a thing of beauty.

The man started shifting about in his sleep which seemed to alert Zack, "Mnh…why does it feel like I got run through with a thousand swords," sitting up was more work then it seemed, "Okay, lesson learned, don't move just yet."

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Zack mumbled against the bed sheets as he squeezed onto Cloud's hand.

"Why am I here?"

Zack knew being a smart ass at this time wasn't the best thing, remarking the cliché remark of, 'Why are any of us here?' was not the answer the man was going to be looking for, "…It seems our _daughter _decided it was time to greet the world," his lips brushed against the man's knuckles as he saw the glow from before come back into his cheeks.

"We had a girl…?" Cloud was astonished at the feat; it hadn't dawned on him yet as he pulled the top of the gown open to peer down where he found that the bulging stomach he had had was now gone, "…Where is she?"

"Your daughter is doing fine Mr. Strife, she's down in the Nursery we made in the case if one of the female members of the Turks ever has a situation like what you just went through," the Nurse stood in the doorway as she saw Cloud fix the gown, "I'm willing to take you to her if you want to see her?"

Cloud looked at Zack, the Nurse then back at Zack, "Let's go see her, _Mommy_," Zack softly chuckled, pecking the man on the cheek that were softly etched with a faint blush at the new title.

It was odd being wheeled down to the Nursery; he felt as if he was relying on others and the hospital gown was not something that was flattering to the male figure as he tried all he could to keep it close without showing what was underneath. Zack could only softly chuckle as now and again he would whisper in the man's ear words to help get through the embarrassment. The clatter of the wheels down the hall was nerve wracking until it came to a stop in front of a glass window that peered into a world that was inhabitant by a small figure. She was dressed in a soft pink beanie and an outfit that was a one piece; she had her thumb in her mouth suckling at it, it was angelic to watch her sleeping. The babe was everything Cloud was, with hinted elements that reminded him of Zack which made him want to cry as he stood up shakily to see his child through the window.

"Can…Can I hold her?" Cloud wasn't sure why he had asked such a question as the Nurse's face crossed in happiness as she led them into the Nursery; holding the child there was something he was incapable of explaining the feelings it brought.

"Hey…you going to speak or do I have to get the Doctor to figure out whether or not you've gone comatose on me?" Zack lightly shook the man's shoulder as he saw that the man's eyes were fixed on the child in his arms; there was a light in them that was soft, it was different from any time he had seen the man's face in such a glow.

The Nurse watched the pair, "I think its time she had some sleep and its best you were back in bed, Mr. Strife," as much as she didn't want to break up the moment; it had to be done.

"Cloud?"

"…Sarah."

Zack and the Nurse were turned on ear as they heard Cloud speak, "What was that?"

"…Her name, her name is Sarah," Cloud's face began to break into a soft smile; it had been too long since he had smiled, "Sarah Marie Strife."

Zack was ecstatically happy as he softly chuckled to himself as he saw Cloud allow Sarah to be put back into the small, plastic crib as he stood behind Cloud's wheelchair to wheel him back to his room. There was no shutting Cloud up after they had left; he wanted to know everything about how to care for their new joy which was liable to drive Zack up the walls. It was only three weeks later and Zack got word he was needed out on a mission, as much as he wished he could gain maternity leave to care for his family; it wasn't in his favor. When they slept together in bed, Sarah would lie between them; it may have ruined any time for them alone, but it meant they could grow closer to one another.

By the time Sarah was five, she was able to steal away her Mother's phone and talk to "Daddy".

PRINCESS1: Hi daddy!

SOLDIER1: Hi sweetie, what's up?

PRINCESS1: I love you

SOLDIER1: I love you too, honey, now, hand Mommy back the phone before I hear about it later

-PRINCESS1 has logged off-

-BLONDEKITTEN has logged on-

SOLDIER1: Hey, how is Motherhood treating you?

BLONDEKITTEN: sigh Do you honestly want to know?

SOLDIER1: Is it that bad? ;

Cloud had to look away for a moment before he could answer, Sarah was playing with a makeshift sword he had created for her that look like much like her Father's sword; she was swinging it here and there, swiping at the air, screaming at invisible enemies.

"YAA! TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THIS!" Sarah was a handful, but it made life more interesting.

BLONDEKITTEN: It has its moments of pure insanity…but…

SOLDIER1: But?

Cloud couldn't imagine life without her, she had become a part of him and Zack; it was if, the rollercoaster that one night was fated to derail and cause a near possible tragic event to occur. She was everything Zack was, but when she felt like being alone; she would become much like him, it showed him an image of what others saw of him.

BLONDEKITTEN: But I couldn't imagine our lives without her…now that she's been able to show the Me that you as well as the World sees

SOLDIER1: You really have taken to the role of Motherhood

BLONDEKITTEN: So, care to take a crack at yourself?

SOLDIER1: WHAT?!

BLONDEKITTEN: Come on, I can show how to do so many things to make sure you don't feel as sick as you would become, show you how to hide the proof you're carrying a new life in you

SOLDIER1: I'm signing off Cloud!

BLONDEKITTEN: Aww, come on, I was just kidding!

SOLDIER1: Goodbye Cloud!

-SOLDIER1 has signed off-

Cloud closed his phone as a cheeky smile crossed his face as he turned to play with his daughter, "You never know Zack, stranger things have happened."

"Hehe, so, what did Daddy have to say, Mommy?" Sarah looked up from her sword playing as she tackled her Mom to the floor and proceeded to ruthlessly tackle the blond man.

All Cloud could do was laugh out loud, something he would never had done as he tried to fight back against the little hands tickling him; his phone falling out of his pocket as it flipped open, "Daddy sends his love, misses us deeply, and wants to see Mommy once he's back for playing a little game that Mommies and Daddies play!" his laughter was reaching a fever pitched as he got his fingers back around the little girl's waist as he started tickling and blowing on her belly making her laugh hysterical.

-One New Message from SOLDIER1-

…Okay, maybe I'll think about it, but, remember, I'm still wearing the pants in this relationship, and if I say 'Yes' to it, you better gentle, you know I'm not as into pain as you are, you masochistic madman… See you in a few weeks XOXO


End file.
